Familiar faces in Strange Places
by ninetailsgirl94
Summary: He just wanted to find a new place for a bar in America. That could be harder than he thought, when Kusanagi and Anna return to their hotel for the night, they end up running into Doppelgangers and a demigod who knows a little more than he lets on. T for swearing towards the end, but otherwise it's more K . I suck at summaries. I hope you guys like it!


**HI so to show I'm still alive I wrote this one-shot, might add onto it later or something. But like, I was really bored at a fair my mom was working at so I wrote this in a promote my sister gave me. Because I wanted to make a Mikoizu story, this happened instead. I have this thing going on in my head, that Nico would join Homra; I'll try to write a story on how I see that working. Hope you like the story at least!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own K or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

><p>Izumo Kusanagi and Anna Kushina walked down the streets of New York. The bartender had thoughts of opening a bar there. To make the name HOMRA a big thing in America, they just needed to find the right place.<p>

"What do you think Anna?" He asked the young princess. The white haired girl looked up at him, her red-violet eyes held a hallow look. It's been like that for a while. Since Both Tatara Totsuka and Mikoto Suoh passed away. She kept to herself. Much like the time they met her four-years ago.

"I liked the third place."

Izumo took out his wallet and looked for the cards he had received that day. A total of five bars that was either closing or going out of business, the place that Anna said she liked had been small compared to bar HOMRA. He'll keep the place in mind for now. The price was also something they had to keep in mind.

New York wasn't the cheapest place to begin with. They didn't want to rent or buy a place he couldn't afford. That would be a dumb move on his part.

"Well why don't we go back to the hotel now? Or would you like to get dinner first?"

"Dinner," Izumo nodded and took her hand after he put his wallet away. It was starting to get cold as the sun went down.

They walked until they found a place Anna claimed she wanted to eat at. A nice little Italian place called _Dominick's_.

"We have a bar upstairs if you'd like to have a drunk until a table is ready for you two." The hostess said.

Izumo looked down at Anna, "So want to wait?" She nodded, "okay." They were led to the back of the restaurant and went upstairs.

It looked pretty empty compared to downstairs. There were a few people at the bar.

He figured they wouldn't like a little girl at the bar, so he helped Anna into a chair at one of the empty tables and went to the bar to order them some drinks.

"A whiskey and anything red that's non-alcoholic please." He ordered. Taking out money and his ID, the bartender nodded and went to work getting the drinks for them. He leaned back against the bar and kept an eye on the Princess.

She had taken out her marbles and set them on the table. To normal people it looked like she was staring at them. But she was staring at what they showed her.

He was sure she was checking on the boys. Since Homra was no more. The boys slowly stopped coming. Kamamoto and Yata still went to visit them on their days off of work. Sometimes Bando and Shōhei did the same as well as Fujishima and Eric. He trusted Kamamoto to run the bar, he was pretty sure Bando helped bring the drinks or meals to the customers. He didn't worry as much.

"Here ya go." The bartender said, as he set the drinks and a recite. Izumo paid and signed, thanking the man as he took the drinks and went to Anna. He offered her the red drink and took a seat across from her. Anna looked up and thanked him for it.

"Do you want a salad and pasta?" He asked as he picked up his glass and took a sip. Anna just nodded; he gave her a small smile and returned the nod.

The bartender had two glasses of whiskey by the time they got a table. He made sure to ask for the dinner specials, and they were given time to think about what they wanted to eat, they both decided that it'd probably be better if they shared. Izumo had noticed that Anna wasn't eating as much as she should be, so it'd be better if they'd share. That way he could finish what she didn't eat.

"What can I get ya?" The waitress asked, coming up to the table.

The bartender ordered their food, she nodded as she took the order down and asked what it was they were drinking. Looking at Anna's drink, he took a good guess on what it was. And requested another whiskey for him, the waitress nodded and went off.

"She thinks you're handsome." Anna said, taking a sip of her drink. Izumo blinked and smiled slightly.

"She's a bit too young for me. She's closer to your age." Anna looked at him.

"You think she's cute." She stated.

"She is cute, but not my type. Not when I have such a beautiful young lady in front of me." He said, giving her a grin. She didn't respond the way normal people would. Instead she stared at him and nodded.

He tried to make small talk, or to at least get her to laugh. She didn't respond to anything he said. "I'm going to stop smoking." She looked up at him, tilting her head to the side.

"Why?"

"I don't know a new start? You don't like me smoking right?"

"I don't mind the smoke." Anna stated. "If you want to stop you can, isn't it easier for you to use your aura?"

He shrugged, "if we don't regain a king, I don't see the point in using the aura. Well unless someone tries to mess with you, remember what I said before?"

"_If you are ever in danger, I will come back immediately, since it's a knight's duty to get rid of the dangers for the princess_." She repeated. "But instead you ended up taking me with you."

"You said you wanted to come; besides it would have been your home for whenever I decide to come to America to visit the business." He winked.

As they talked, their food was brought to them, as well as an extra plate. The bartender smiled, thanking the waitress. She smiled back with a blush. "Is this your daughter?" She asked Anna looked at Izumo, waiting to hear his answer.

He leaned back in his seat, "In a way yes."

"I'm his date." Anna replied.

"Oh, you must be a lovely date." She said, "Where do you get your hair done at? It's hard to find people with beautiful white hair like that from a box, and nice contacts."

"It's natural." She replied. The girl ended up with a dumfounded face.

Izumo chuckled and thanked her for the food. "Well just call out to me if you need anything else…" She said, making a note to get him another drink.

He made Anna a plate, and set it in front of her. They said thanks again and started to eat. Ignoring the odd looks they got. He wasn't surprised when Anna didn't finish her food. Only taking a few bites. He tried again to make conversation with her. The young girl talked for a little. When he was finished, eating. He asked for a to-go-box. The waitress nodded and got it for them.

Izumo paid for the food, and helped pack Anna's food. "I can do it." Anna said a bit stubbornly. The bartender apologized and let her do it. Finishing off his drink, he was glad he wasn't a light-weight; otherwise Anna would have been in charge of making sure they got back to their hotel in one piece.

"Time for a fun ride on the subway," he mused, trying to get a reaction. She however turned to face him, her hands reaching up for him.

He understood. Picking her up, Anna laid her head on his shoulder. Humming lightly, the bartender continued to walk to the closest subway entrance. Taking a cab or walking would have been much faster. However he himself was tired and trying to find a cab in this town was hard. So the subway was the best bet at this point.

He looked for the right train, got the tickets and went to the platform. It was extremely packed. Most likely returning home, going to the grave-yard shift, or just going out to party. He saw some attractive girls, wearing short skirts or mini-dresses that showed off their long legs. Those were outfits Izumo prayed Anna would never wear.

She was a classy girl. He didn't need her dressing like a girl who was dressing for a "good time". He believed that that was his parental side talking. Setting Anna down on a bench and stood beside her. He was itching to light a cigarette. However he pushed that urge to the side.

As he waited for the train, he thought he saw a glimpse of red out of the corner of his eyes. Blinking he turned and saw nothing but people walking and running to catch their train. Or people who were just meeting up with friends. A glance of light brown also caught his eyes. Quickly picking Anna up, he started to walk. He knew he saw someone with red hair and someone with brown in the same style those two wore theirs in.

"Mikoto, Totsuka!" He called out. He felt Anna's grip tighten, and she shook.

"Izumo…"

"Oi, you two stop!" However the two continue to walk. Izumo felt annoyed that he was being ignored by the two.

Picking up his pace he reached out and grabbed the red-heads hand. That's when the man stopped and turned to face Izumo and Anna.

"What do you want old-man?" The man who was clearly annoyed said. Izumo had a piece of mind to teach this kid a lesson. He was only twenty-six! The other figure Izumo had been chasing turned out to be a young girl who just so happened to look just like Totsuka. Lowering his gaze, he apologized and walked away.

That was the first time he's ever seen someone with the same hairstyle as the former Red King and his vassal. He boarded the train, managing to get a seat. Anna rested in his lap. Turned so her face was buried in his chest, he held her in a tight grip. The last thing he needed was to lose his princess.

"Go to sleep Anna, I'll take care of getting us to the hotel in one piece."

"Izumo, do you believe in the afterlife?" He thought about that. A grin came to his face as he nodded.

"Yes, and I believe Mikoto and Totsuka are causing enough trouble as they wait for us. But you know what Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"They'll have to wait a while right? We have important business in this world to take care of before we can see our king and Totsuka." He felt Anna's body shift. Positioning to where she could look at him. Her red-violet eyes held a new determination in them.

"When we get there, we'll scold them for leaving us like that. They will have to fix their mess by themselves." He chuckled and nodded in agreement. He pulled her closer, getting rubbing her back to help her fall asleep.

Using that time, he leaned back and watched people. Across from them a homeless man was taking up a few seats. Two seats over was a business man, reading a book. Standing was a few teens, heading home from school, or he assumed since they were wearing the same uniform.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone. Blinking he stared at the number. It was Seri Awashima. It must have been early in the morning for her, or not. He couldn't remember. Answering he held the phone to his ear.

"Hello Kusanagi speaking."

"Your boys are causing trouble…why do you sound so tired?"

"Ah, Seri-Chan, you know I'm on America…right?" Had he forgotten to tell her? Oh well she knows now. "What happened?"

"Why are you in America? You're not planning to move there right?"

"Moving to America? Never thought of that, no I'm searching for locations to open a bar… so far nothing…" He paused for a yawn, "Sorry. Seri-Chan, my stop is coming up, and I have to carry Anna and our food. Please be sure to lock my boys up for a week… ah not Kamamoto, he's taking care of the bar until we return home." At this point he noted that people were staring at him.

He glanced around, sending them a cheerful look. Smiling he thanked Seri for taking care of his boy's and said goodbye as he hung up. He picked Anna up and stood. Their stop would be here soon. He might as well be ready for it.

He bumped into a few people, and he was pretty sure someone took his cigarettes, thinking they were his wallet. The squeaked Anna gave is what caused him to reach out and grab the person who walked past them.

"Excuse me. But I believe you took something that belongs to us." He said with a very calm and very scary smile.

The teen shook in fear as he stared at the man. In his hand he held the bag that Anna had on her all the time for her marbles. With a shaky hand, the teen gave it back and apologized. Izumo smiled softened slightly as he took it and thanked the boy.

Next person who tries to take something of theirs, he will burn. "People are rude." He muttered as he walked. The hotel wasn't too far of a walk from the subway. He just didn't like the fact little to nobody was outside. If they become victims of a drive by, he would be extremely pissed off.

Just a little ways to go before they are home free…so to speak, he was not scared. No Izumo Kusanagi lost his two best friends, his parents, and uncle. He's faced things normal people couldn't face. Hell he's holding a girl who's like a living doll. He wasn't scared of New York City at night!

"SON OF A BITCH," He cursed when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into an alley. "For the love of all that is holy," he knew he had woken Anna up. However the culprit only laughed as he watched Izumo's face turn red.

"Sorry Mr. Kusanagi, I saw you and thought you could use a good spook." The boy said; his black hair fell in his face as he was holding his sides.

"Nico di Angelo, you little…I'm going to kill you." Nico only smiled.

"Thought I'd say hi to a fellow clansman, cigarette?" He offered. The bartender accepted and tried to rock Anna back to sleep.

She put on a stubborn front, reaching for Nico. The demigod took her and smiled. She hugged him tightly. "Come." She said. He understood what she wanted.

"Okay Princess," was his reply. He listened as Izumo scolded him for the scare. The demigod only nodded and apologized every now and then.

"There are two beds, but Anna can sleep with me if you want to stay the night with us." Nico accepted the offer.

The demigod went through the shadows to the room, so to not get them in trouble. Izumo put Anna to bed, leaving Izumo and Nico to talk.

"I thought I saw Mikoto and Totsuka, turns out to be two random people….I think it's the whisky I had earlier."

"It's not uncommon for spirits of the dead to wonder around the living world. Sometimes they don't realize they died, others don't want to accept it. There are evil spirits that stay to haunt people they feel dealt them wrong in their life, as well as spirits that stay to watch over loved ones." Nico told him, a sad smile on his face. He missed the two very much even tried to summon them a few times.

"Well no weird stuff has happened to me. So I guess they aren't haunting me, woot." He leaned back in his seat and stretched. "Sorry Nico, I'm going to bed now. Relax, watch some TV or something." He said with a yawn as he went to his bed.

Anna was curled up, and the moment he pulled the covers over them, Anna curled up to him. Putting his arms around her, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him over.

Nico watched, to normal people it looked like a father and his daughter sleeping peacefully. Which was true; however they didn't see what he saw. There was a father/mother holding his daughter, an older brother lying beside his sister. And a father lying beside his "wife" with his arm draped over the other.

"Goodnight Mr. Kusanagi, Anna." He said, as he crawled under the covers. "Please keep them safe, Totsuka, Mr. Mikoto."

"That's what we're here for." Totsuka said with a yawn.

Mikoto grunted in reply as he watched Nico turn the light off. Soon the TV was turned off, leaving the room in darkness save for the green lights from the alarm clock. Silence joined, saved for the light snoring from Anna and Izumo. Nico figured they'd be fine in the future.

~The End~

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I think I failed at like Angst but I wasn't really aiming for Angst, more like a small adventurefamily. I can see Totsuka and Mikoto watching over the two, as well as the other Homra members. Homra has bonds thicker than blood! So yeah, of course the big brother and father would watch over them.**

**So yeah Nico now realizes why he was never able to summon Mikoto or Totsuka, because they were actually stalking Kusanagi and Anna when they are not at their little apartment and all that.**

**Dominic: is an Italian restaurant in New York that my mom went to all the time growing up. **

**Anyways I'm going to let you go now! I'd love to hear what everyone thought of the story.**


End file.
